Miraculous Realisations
by KiaraTheKlazomaniac
Summary: Just some stuff I have noticed/realised whilst watching Miraculous. The first chapter is a giant authors note but you can skip it and and read the actual story if you wish! R&R
1. chapter 1

**_Hey guys. I know that your waiting for my "Watching the Show" fic and some updates on "My Cousins Fanfic" and "Hawkmoths Humor" but I have a writers block for all of them! I also got off school holidays recently [it feels like that anyway] and we_**

already **_have a whole heap of assignments, some if which are due next week and I've hardly started them [Classic Me]._** ** _Also, it's really hard to write a "Watching the Show" fic because you have to write down everything that happens within the show and as much as I love watching Miraculous it can be very time consuming. Maybe, to help me do this Fic quicker, if anykne has a template or has what happens during the show pre-written, they could PM it to me. That you'd be much appreciated!_** ** _OMG wow. This was meant to be a quick A/N before I started my new Fanfic but it is probably one of the biggest authors notes I've written...Maybe I'll post it as it's own chapter._** ** _Anyway, thank you guys so much for supporting my stories and leaving all those lovely reviews. I haven't had a chance to reply to them because most of my stories (Currently all) are one-shots so I can't reply before u write the chapter. As soon as I start to write multi-chapter fics I shall start replying to all of your lovely reviews._** ** _If you actually read all that, I'm surprised. I have a habit of rambling so thanks._**


	2. Purrincess

Miraculous Realisations

 ** _Hey guys! Time for the actual story! This will be all the random shizzle I have noticed while watching the glorious show that is 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir'._**

 ** _Some of this will be theories, some will be animation fails or stuff animators must have slipped on to see if they get away with it, some could be spoilers that have been given away inside the show. No matter what it is, I hope you guys find it entertaining! (BTW this is written for the English version so the information may not apply to the other versions)_**

 **1\. Purr-incess**

Its a well known fact that Chat calls Mari 'Princess', isn't it? Well guess what! Chat Noir has never called Marinette princess. Not once! In almost every Fanfic I have read that is Marichat, Marinette has been given the nickname 'Princess'. Some Fanfic say that he started to call her that during Evillustrator, which just happens to be my favorite episode from season 1, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Im going to go and re-watch this episode [for the 500th time] to see if he actually does so be right back! *has gone to watch episode*

is back*

OK so... He calls her little lady but not princess... Hmmm

OK so I guess the real question here is where did the idea for this nickname come from. If you guys know please don't be afraid to leave a comment or PM me!

Anyway thats it for now! Thanks for reading!


	3. Cats and Croissantz

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter 2 of my new story "Miraculous Realisations."** **Thank you to all you people who reviewed my last chapter. They were extremely helpful. I am actually currently teaching myself French so when I get better I will definitely be watching the French versions.** **This will be slightly of topic but I thought it would be funny to put in since Chat calls her Princess on Evillustrator and Evillustrator contains Nathanael. I've recently discovered that the best way to TRIGGER my boyfriend is to talk about Nathanael non-stop. I guess that started when he asked my why I'm so obsessed with Miraculous and I replies with "Well If I wasn't obsessed with miraculous then I'd have to be obsessed with you, wouldn't I?" and then I started talking about my beautiful tomato child. But alas, he found out he can trigger me by saying "Nathanael and Lila are dating" which is annoying but oh well... Anyway...** **On with da story!** _Cats and Croissants_

In the opening credits of Miraculous, Marinette trips over, a fact that we all know, but have you noticed what it is that she trips on. If not, it's a cat... A black cat at that. I know that most of you Miraculers out there probably already knew that fact but here is a fact that you may not know...

After Marinette trips on said Cat, her bag falls out of her hands... I know that's not exciting and also a well known fact but it's what falls out of her bag that's interesting. If you haven't noticed what it is then maybe you should use this as an excuse to watch Miraculous.

Did you see it? Yes? No? Well if you didn't I'll tell you. A Croissant of all things fall out of her bag and flies off screen. This probably shouldn't mean much considering the fact that she is both French and the daughter of 2 bakers so I just found it funny when I originally noticed it... But then I got thinking.

 _In The Gamer, Adrien shows that he likes Croissants and other baked goods by being extremely sad when Marinette declines her parents offer for the food, hence the hash tag #Letadrieneat2k16_

 _So what if the Cat and The Croissant actually represent something much bigger than a clumsy French bakers daughter... What if they represent something much much bigger._

I came to the conclusion that this could either mean nothing or it could represent Marinette 'falling' for Chat Noir and 'losing' her crush on Adrien, Adrien being that Croissant and Chat being the... Well... The Chat. It'd that or I'm just other thinking it and my overly obsessed mind is creating Fan Theories again.

 **What do you guys think? Did you notice the Cat and The Croissant before now? Maybe you have your own theories to what this means? Leave a comment! I really all of them and they are definitely appreciated.**

 **Also thanks to** MysNis1206 **for you big comment. It was one if the first ones I got and really cleared things up for me.**

 ** _! Until next time!_**


	4. Hidden Advertisements

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I know it might not be a really good one but it's still a Realisations. Haha. I just _realised_ something. The title of this fanfic would be a good name for a reveal fic. **

**_Hidden Advertisements_**

So today I was watching 'The Gamer' and I couldn't stop laughing from Adriens facial expressions. #LetAdrienEat2k16 am I right?

Anyway that's not what this chapter is about (But seriously Marinette give your future husband something to eat!) oh no. This chapter is about something I've noticed on 'The Gamer'. And no it's not the lots of Adrinette that has melted my precious fangirling heart into a gooey puddle of happiness!

So what have I found. Well this isn't really exciting but it's _interesting_.

During the fight scene between the Ladycat bot and The Gamer, look at the posters on the stadium walls in the background. On the posters there is a black poster for 'ZAG'. If you don't know who ZAG is the one of the creators of Miraculous. ZAG is founded and made by Jeremy Zag. Ladybug and Chat Noir are ZAG Heroes along with that fairy girl thing [I actually don't know her name but I think it's Pixie Girl]. That's basically all I know about ZAG and ZAG toons but yeah.

 **Did you notice this? I know it's not much but it's all I've noticed in the past weeks. I'll be watching all the episodes again so I can find other stuff. I might do some for the episodes in season 2 but I'll put a spoiler alert on it first.** **If there is anything you have noticed in Miraculous and want me to put in this collection, feel free to PM me and I'll write a chapter for it. I'll also make sure to give you a shout out!**

 ** _Until next chapter, Adios People!_**


End file.
